This invention relates generally to medical imaging systems and, more particularly, to methods and systems for controlling exposure of images in X-ray imaging devices.
The dynamic range of image processing, particularly in X-ray medical imaging systems, has increased, resulting in improved imaging. High dynamic range images and still single images are needed for three-dimensional (3D) image processing that use improved dynamic range processing software and hardware. The images processed by the improved dynamic range processing software and hardware are limited by the dynamic range of the image sensors. Consequently, imaging sensors having improved dynamic ranges are needed to provide these high dynamic range images. As a result, and partly based on medical need and market drive for the needed dynamic range improvement, solid state detectors have been developed for providing this higher dynamic range. However, solid state detectors are much higher in cost.
Many X-ray systems use lower cost image sensors, such as image intensifiers to convert X-rays to camera inputs. These lower cost image sensors, however, limit the dynamic range of the images produced. Thus, using these lower cost image sensors, reconstructed images are not provided at a higher dynamic range because of the limited dynamic range of the image sensors, such as image intensifiers. Therefore, the uses and applications of these image sensors are limited.